Zonkos and Honeydukes
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: The war is in full swing and Katie has just enough time to write one more letter to her love, George. *One-shot*


Zonkos and Honeydukes

Dear George Weasley,

I have to make this quick because the battle is going to start at any second, but in case I don't make it I wanted you to have a little piece of me to keep. I know I would want the same- though I'm not saying you need to write me a letter or anything. This is coming out all wrong. Still, you would want all my awkwardness here, huh?

I decided the perfect way to do this would be to write out our story on parchment. What better way to remember one by? Well one start of term feast I was sitting at the table, just having been sorted into Gryffindor, when I notice an odd tingling on my back, like tiny footsteps. I think you remember the crying and the detention you, Fred and myself were put into. (I didn't deserve the detention. I was nothing but a victim!) I still cannot believe you decided you were just going to casually place a tarantula on the first girl's back you saw! I had a fear of spiders then. I'll have you know it hasn't lessened any.

In detention, we got to know one another. I realize how much of a prick I was acting at that particular moment. You tried to make amends (you also tried to blame Fred, but I'll ignore that) and I refused. I thought that was the most unforgivable crime ever. You were persistent though, and by the end of detention I had a pair of new best friends.

My second year and your third year roll around and I'm still a victim of the never ending pranks, but I was also the first guinea pig of many of the early Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Back then, they weren't even products. It was just an idea the two of you had sparked. That was the year I also joined the Quidditch Team. I was one of two new players, Harry Potter being the other. I had tried out because you told me it would be fun. I did the right thing in trusting your judgement there, Georgie. I was also pretty shy, having not yet been acquainted to Alicia and Angelina. You and Fred introduced me to them, you know? Those two girls are my best friends in the world and you are behind that friendship! It is something I could never repay you for. That was also the year of the Hogsmede trips I would not be allowed to go on. You kept me in the loop, though. You brought me back as much Honeydukes' Candy as you could, but as payment I would have to be the first victim of the newest Zonko's product. I acted like I loathed being the prank victim, but secretly, it was my favorite part.

Third year and I'm finally allowed to come on these trips with you. You were the one who grabbed my hand and gave me the grand tour of the place. I think that was the first moment I thought I might have a crush on you. I thought the crush would blow over, like a puppy crush or something. I never expected to find myself falling for you, though. That was the shocker. I always tried to blame my constant blushing on Gilderoy Lockhart. Every other girl was always giggling and such because of him. I had the perfect way to cover up my crush.

Then fourth year comes around and there is no more dreamy professor to blame my crush on. Instead there was professor Lupin, who we can both agree was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor ever! I had always struggled in the subject, but this year I had finally started to get the hang of it. I wanted to show you how much I had improved, but you were always off in some fifth year OWL meeting. If it wasn't a mandatory OWL meeting, then it was Quidditch practice. If it wasn't Quidditch practice, then you and Fred were pulling some prank together. I hardly got to see you. I became infuriated and decided to take it out on you by dating Michael Harper, that Ravenclaw in my year. I always made a show of being with him when you were in the proximity. In truth, he was the most arrogant, stuck up jerk I had ever met. I've met Malfoy. I think I would have rather spent my time with him than Michael.

Fifth year I had broken things off with Michael, seeing that he did not get me any closer to you. I had come into school that year prepared to make the biggest mark in Quidditch that I could (I had been practicing all summer) when surprise! There was not going to be any Quidditch. Instead we were going to have the Tri Wizard Tournament! How perfect would that be? Except, we couldn't compete. Load of rubbish if you asked me. Because of this, I literally had nothing better to do than study for OWLs. I hated the idea and dreaded coming back to the common room after a long day of classes only to focus on more classes. You made sure I would have fun, though. You made sure I was happy, having been through the complete and utter hell that OWLs were. You fed me Canary Creams and turned me into a bird more times than I could ever count! I would say that would have been my favorite part of the year, but it was honestly the Yule Ball. You asked me on a date. You told me how you had a crush on me. You asked if we could start dating. I had to say yes.

We stayed together through sixth year, by some miracle. Umbridge was set on extinguishing any spark of romance she saw. Still, you managed to spoil me as your girlfriend. You would get Fred to take Angelina out and would take me to your room and we would shag. The first few times were incredibly awkward, but you were also so caring and sweet, nonetheless. You left early that year. You forgot to say goodbye.

I was heartbroken seventh year. I had lost Alicia and Angelina, but I had also lost you and Fred. You sent me a letter a week after your departure, apparently, but Umbridge had never let me read it. I didn't find this out until summer.

I honestly don't remember much of seventh year. I remember St. Mungos. I remember your face. I remember winning the Quidditch Cup for the third time.

The moment I knew I loved you was sometime at St. Mungos. I had been alone for a couple of days, no one but healers coming to see me, but you popped in and brought me Honeydukes and Zonkos, as well as Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It was incredibly sweet. You told me you loved me when you thought I was asleep.

That catches us up to where we are now, George. I wanted to let you know that I love you too. I will always cherish every day we had and I pray we have many more. Good luck out there today. Please don't die. I cannot lose you.

Forever Yours,

Katie Bell


End file.
